dueling_legendsfandomcom-20200216-history
Egyptian God Cards
The Egyptian God Cards are a set of extremely powerful ancient cards that helped thousands of years ago. Having been reincarnated into the card game they have become some of the most powerful cards to ever exist. As such, they are highly sought after. Only residents from the Standard Dimension may originally own an Egyptian God Card and have a past connected with that specific monster card. Obelisk the Tormentor is currently owned by Crow Hunter, Slifer the Sky Dragon is currently owned by Thomas, and The Winged Dragon of Ra '''(and it's forms) is owned by Cory Wiltrout. '''Obelisk the Tormentor * Level: 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 4000 * Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. You can Tribute 2 monsters; destroy all monsters your opponent controls. This card cannot declare an attack the turn this effect is activated. Slifer the Sky Dragon * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. This card gains 1000 ATK and DEF for each card in your hand. If a monster(s) is Normal or Special Summoned to your opponent's field in face-up Attack Position: That monster(s) loses 2000 ATK, then if its ATK has been reduced to 0 as a result, destroy it. The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: Cannot be Special Summoned. Requires 3 Tributes from either side of the field to Normal Summon to that side of the field (cannot be Normal Set), then shift control to this card's owner during the End Phase of the next turn. This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Cannot attack. Your opponent cannot target this card for attacks or by card effects. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra" from your hand, Deck, or graveyard ignoring its Summoning conditions, and if you do, its ATK and DEF become 4000. The Winged Dragon of Ra * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: Requires 3 Tributes to Normal Summon (cannot be Normal Set). This card's Normal Summon cannot be negated. When Normal Summoned, cards and effects cannot be activated. Cannot be targeted or destroyed by Spells, Traps, or card effects. Once per turn, during the End Phase, if this card was Special Summoned: Send it to the Graveyard. When this card is Normal Summoned: You can pay LP so that you only have 100 left; this card gains ATK and DEF equal to the amount of LP paid. You can pay 1000 LP, then target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target. The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix * Level 10 * Type: Divine-Beast * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: 4000 * Defense: 4000 * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned by its own effect, and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. If "The Winged Dragon of Ra" is sent from the field to your Graveyard while this card is in your Graveyard: Special Summon this card. Cards and effects cannot be activated in response to this effect's activation. This card is unaffected by other cards' effects. You can pay 1000 LP; send 1 monster on the field to the Graveyard. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Send this card to the Graveyard, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" from your hand, Deck, or Graveyard, ignoring its Summoning conditions. Holactie the Creator of Light * Level: 12 * Type: Creator God * Attribute: DIVINE * Attack: ? * Defense: ? * Effect: Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned (from your hand) by Tributing 3 monsters whose original names are "Slifer the Sky Dragon", "Obelisk the Tormentor", and "The Winged Dragon of Ra", and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. This card's Special Summon cannot be negated. The player that Special Summons this card wins the Duel. Category:Legendary Cards